Bilbo Baggins
|hobbit-movie = * An Unexpected Journey * The Desolation of Smaug '' * ''The Battle of the Five Armies|lotrmovie = The Fellowship of the Ring The Return of the King|actor = Ian Holm Martin Freeman Oscar Strik |status = Alive|alias = Bilbo Baggins of the Shire Barrel Rider The Hobbit Master Baggins Master Burglar Thief in the Shadows Luckwearer Thief He that walks unseen Mr. Boggins Bilbo Took Elf friend Belladonna Took's Son Laddie Burglar Baggins Burglar Hobbit Bilba Lambingi}} Bilbo Baggins 'is the main protagonist of ''The Hobbit '' and a supporting character in ''The Lord of the Rings. Bilbo is a member of the 'Baggins Family '(and the last in his father's line), and a member of the 'Took Family '''through his mother. He was also a member of the 'Grubb Family and the Chubb family 'and a member of 'Thorin and Company. Early Life Bilbo is born in the Shire to Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins on September 22, TA 2890. Raised by his parents, Bilbo has a happy childhood. However, at twelve years old, Bilbo faces the Fell Winter. During childhood, Bilbo often stayed outside past his curfew when in search of elves. At forty-two years old, Bilbo inherited Bag End and all his parents' possessions. Personality Physical appearance In the earlier years of his life, Bilbo had dark brown hair. As he got older, his hair turned into a light brown (almost blonde) hair. Bilbo also had hazel eyes, that sometimes changed between blue and brown. Throughout the Hobbit ''trilogy Throughout the ''Lord of the Rings ''Trilogy Powers and Abilities * '''Invisibility: '''Bilbo could turn invisible through the use of he One ring. However, it is revealed that he had actually entered the Wraith world. Possessions Relationships Family * Belladonna Took (Mother) * Bungo Baggins (Father) * Frodo Baggins - First Cousin Once Removed/Adopted Nephew * Balbo Baggins - Paternal Great-Grandfather * Berylla Boffin - Paternal Great-Grandmother * Mungo Baggins - Paternal Grandfather * Laura Grubb - Paternal Grandmother * Lavender Grubb - Paternal Great-Aunt * Otto Boffin (Paternal Great-Uncle) * Otho Sackville-Baggins - Paternal Cousin * Lobelia Bracegirdle - Cousin-in-Law/Paternal Second Cousin * Lotho Sackville-Baggins - Paternal First Cousin Once Removed/Paternal Second Cousin Once Removed * Hildigrim Took - Maternal Uncle * Rosa Took, nee Baggins - Maternal Aunt/Paternal First Cousin Once Removed * Adalgrim Took - Paternal Second Cousin/Maternal First Cousin * Paladin Took - Maternal First Cousin Once Removed/Paternal Second Cousin Once Removed * Esmeralda Brandybuck, nee Took - Maternal First Cousin Once Removed/Paternal Second Cousin Once Removed * Pearl Took - Maternal First Cousin Twice Removed/Paternal Second Cousin Twice Removed * Pervinca Took - Maternal First Cousin Twice Removed/Paternal Second Cousin Twice Removed * Pimpernel Took - Maternal First Cousin Twice Removed/Paternal Second Cousin Twice Removed * Pippin Took - Maternal First Cousin Twice Removed/Paternal Second Cousin Twice Removed * Rorimac Brandybuck - Maternal First Cousin) * Saradoc Brandybuck - Maternal First Cousin Once Removed * Merry Brandybuck - Maternal First Cousin Twice Removed/Paternal Second Cousin Twice Removed * Adelard Took - Maternal First cousin once removed * Rosamunda Took - Maternal First cousin once removed * Ferdinand - (First cousin once removed * Fredegar Bolger - Maternal First Cousin Twice Removed * Estella Brandybuck, nee Bolger - Maternal First Cousin Twice Removed Allies *Thorin and Company - Teammates and Friends **Thorin Oakenshield - Former Employer turned Close Friend **Fíli **Kíli **Balin - Grandfather Figure and Close Friend **Bofur - Close Friend **Dwalin **Oin **Gloin **Dori **Nori **Ori **Bifur **Bombur *Istari **Gandalf - Best Friend **Radagast - Ally *Rivendell **Elrond - Host and Friend **Lindir *Lorien **Galadriel **Celeborn *Elves of Mirkwood **Thranduil **Legolas **Tauriel *Lake-town **Bard **Bain **Sigrid **Tilda *Dwarves of Erebor *Dwarves of the Iron Hills **Dain Ironfoot Enemies * Sauron * Orcs ** Azog † - Former Hunter, Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim ** Bolg † - Attempted Killer ** Yazneg † ** Narzug † ** Azog's Executioner † - Victim * Wargs ** Bilbo's Attacker † - Incidental Victim * Trolls ** William † - Former Captors ** Bert † - Former Captors ** Tom † - Former Captors * Stone-giants * Gollum † - Attempted Victim * Nazgul ** Witch-king of Angmar Name * Bilbo's name has no meaning and was just a name invented by J. R. R. Tolkien. However, recent Tolkien scholars have linked Bilbo's name back to the Spanish word "Bilbao", which means "sword"Jim Allan (1978), ''An Introduction to Elvish, "Etymological Excursion", p. 184. Fittingly enough, Bilbo wields a sword. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:The Hobbit film characters Category:Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Return of the King characters Category:Male characters Category:Hobbits